A Blast From the Past
by YoungLioness
Summary: What if your mother came back..and she didn't want you to know who she was? CHAPTER 3 UP! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!
1. Chapter 1

ALL CHARACTERS ARE THE SAME AGE AS THEY ARE IN THE SERIES/COMIC STRIP!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT OWN The Boondocks.

It was around 1:00 am and Riley could not sleep, so he decided to ask his brother questions.

"Huey, do you ever think about our parents?" Riley asked hesitantly.

'Yea, How can I not think about them?"Huey said as he yawned.

"Why did they leave us? Did they even want us?"Riley asked as he yawned.

"I don't know Riley...I just don't know why."Huey turned around to look at his brother almost crying.

"I-I used to blame myself every night when I was littler." Riley said as cheeks rolled down his cheeks.

"Y'know after they left us down granddad house that day when they was "supposedly" going on a trip. I knew they wasn't coming back, after that month went by i-I just knew." Huey said fighting back his tears.

"Huey, When will they come back? If they do I don't want to see him or her." Riley said while he wiped away his tears and putting his pillow over his face and turning around.

"I know you don't mean that. I know you say some stupid things, but I know you don't mean that." Huey said sitting up in his bed looking out the window with tears rolling down."I wish they would call, come by, or just do something to let us know they cared...guess they don't." Huey said as he laid on his side.

Riley turned around to look at Huey "Is you crying? I'm crying, so I know your gay ass crying too." Riley put his face in his palms and looked back up."You remember how they looked?" Riley asked. Huey turned around "Yep we look just like our mother, but you act just like our father, he never took anything from nobody. And everybody used to say I acted just like mama, she was always the peace maker." Huey said wiping his tears with a cold look.

"You got a picture?" Riley said looking under his bed."All I got is this." Riley held up a picture with a man with light hazel brown eyes with a fade and broad wide shoulders, I don't have the whole picture just this one piece.

"I got this one." Huey said while looking up under his head pulling out a picture with Riley and himself on it."You was 1 on this one I was 3. I wish we had the other half with our mother on it." Huey said looking at both pictures and matching them together like a puzzle."Perfect Fit." He said smiling a little

"Whooa! These pictures do go together, Why didn't you tell me you had the other half of this?" Riley said smiling.

"You never asked, but I always knew you had the other half, because I remember when mama put it in your bag before they took us down granddad." Huey said while looking at the picture."The day they never came back." Huey said lost in the picture."I'll tape it together tomorrow, good night Riley."

"Goodnight Huey." Riley said while he dived into his bed.

**RING-RING-RING**

It was 7:00 am in the morning. Granddad picked up the phone…

"Who the hell is this? If it's a bill collector I'm cussing his ass out!"

"Hello. Who is this?" Granddad sat up in shock.

"Marcus?" said in shock.

"Yea it's me pops, I know I haven't called in a while, but I wanted to see how you and the boys was." A man with a deep voice said. It was Marcus Freeman, Granddad's Son and Huey and Riley's estranged father.

"Yea everything's good. I know it's been a month Marcus. I told you I would call you." Granddad said still in shock.

"I just called to let you know that Natasha will be stopping by your house to check on the boys and you, but don't tell the boys that's their mother she doesn't want them to know, because she just got out of rehab and she's clean. Also have you sent that picture of Huey and Riley yet?"

"Yea I sent it, but why she's coming by here?" Granddad said with a confused look.

"She just wants to see them and be in their presence, but I still don't know why she doesn't want to tell them she's their mother." Marcus said.

"Well ok alright." Granddad said yawning. "She has a right to see them."

"Alright talk to you later, I'll come by when the heats off, Love you pops."

"Love you too son, take care of yourself." Granddad said wiping a tear from his face.

-**2 HOURS LATER**-

The door bell ringed. Granddad opened and seen a beautiful curly haired, hazel eyed, and light skin toned woman.

"Natasha?!" Granddad said in disbelief.

"Hey Robert! Yep It's me! Don't I look good." Natasha said while striking a model pose.

"Tasha you haven't changed a bit, you still look the same when you and Marcus first met 20 years ago!" Granddad said with excitement.

"Thanks Robert Honey, Where's the boys?!" Natasha said smiling with joy.

"There in the kitchen. Lets go!" Granddad still in shock of how she looked the same as if she never did drugs in her life.

As Tasha and Robert walked in the kitchen they were greeted with Huey standing on top of the table with a sword and Riley with a bat.

"Come on! Cut me you lil bitch!" Riley said charging at Huey.

"Shut up Riley! You always starting stuff you can't finish!" Huey said while chopping his bat into 100 pieces.

"BOYS What the HELL?!" Granddad screamed.

"I ain't doing nothing granddad! I wanted to get a crunch bar and Huey wouldn't let me!" Riley said while pointing at Huey.

"Wait, Who is that granddad?" Huey stood looking confused.

"Boys, This is Natasha a friend of mine."Granddad said.

"I hope she's not one of your jump offs! Because we got enough of that with Luna and that Cristal (like the champagne) hoe!" Riley said looking Natasha.

"RILEY!! Where's my belt??"Granddad said while searching his pants.

"It's ok Robert, he's just speaking his mind." Natasha said looking at Huey almost crying.

"Are you about to cry?" Huey said arching his eyebrow.

"Yes. Tears of joy that's all!" Tasha said chuckling and crying at the same time.

"Let me show you to the guest room Tasha." As Robert and Tasha walked to the guestroom."Your giving yourself away already." Granddad whispered to her with a serious look "I know, I just couldn't help it! They've grown so much." Tasha said wiping tears away."I already don't like the ideal of keeping your identity a secret, those boys deserve to know their real mother, especially Riley he hardly even knows you." Granddad said while putting her luggage down in the guest room.

"I'll tell them when the time is right, not now, who wants to know their mother was the "crackhead" of Chicago and just got out of rehab?! I know I wouldn't I'll tell them when I think their ready!" Tasha said as just took her book and turned to a page."Alright." Granddad said as he exited the room.

-HUEY AND RILEY'S ROOM-

"What's wrong with you?" Riley looking confused at Huey on the computer.

"It's something about Natasha, looks like I seen her before, and like I even know here." Huey said as he read the computer screen.

"Granddad said she's a friend of his, maybe you do." Riley said looking in the closet and taking out his white hat and putting it on.

"No I'm talking more than that, It's like I known her my whole life, but I just can't put my finger on it." Huey said looking out his window to see Caesar coming up.


	2. Chapter 2:The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Boondocks..**_I wish_

**Also I do not proof read, so just bare with me. ******

**DING-DONG!!**

As Huey walked down stairs to open the door for Caesar, Tasha walked passed him "Hey poodle." Tasha stopped to quickly correct her mistake "I mean Huey." "That was close." She thought to herself."Hey." Huey said running down the stairs and opening the door.

"What big Huey!" Caesar said giving him some dap."What up man, come in." Huey said closing the door behind him. "Yo man, I just wrote these new yo mama joke...oh hey." Caesar looking at Tasha coming in and sitting on the couch "Hey cutie." Tasha said smiling."Alright man let me hear them." Huey said looking impatient.

"Alright, yo mama so ugly when she joined an ugly contest, they said "Sorry, no professionals." Ok here's another one yo mama so black when the police shot at her in the dark the bullets came back with flashlights like "We can't find that bitch!" alright alright one more! Yo mama's so black, she was riding a motorcycle and got a ticket for tinted windows." Caesar said finishing up his jokes laughing.

Looking mad Tasha said "I don't think you should talk about his mother, but I got one. What's your name?" "Caesar." Caesar said putting his hat to the back.

"Alright Caesar I got a joke yo mama's so black, she looks like a picture of outer-space with no stars." Tasha said laughing.

"Alright, I got one…umm… give me a minute, damn!" Caesar said putting his face in his palms "What's your name? Your good." Caesar said laughing.

"Tasha." Huey said turning the tv on and putting it on the news channel.

"Are you Huey's mother or something?" Caesar said looking at Huey and Tasha back and forth.

"Nope. She's one of my granddad's friends." Huey said watching tv.

"Oh because yall kinda look alike." Caesar said looking at Tasha closely.

"Excuse me boys." Tasha said as she walked back upstairs.

"Aye granddad, I'm going out!" Riley said coming down stairs in his white hat, Ralph Lauren white polo shirt with the black horse, and black wrangler jeans, and Nike Airforces Ones.

"Where the hell you going, boy?" Granddad asked in the kitchen.

"Just over Thugnificent's crib right quick." Riley said walking out the door.

"Ay Huey I'll check you later, I gotta go write some more yo mama jokes so I can use on Tasha." Caesar said getting up off the couch."Alright man." Huey said giving Caesar some dap.

After Riley and Caesar left and granddad went upstairs to take his nap, Tasha came down stairs reading " Possessing the Secret of Joy "by Alice Walker.

"You like to ready?"Huey asked while arching his eyebrow.

"Yea, of course, it's always been a passion of mine." Tasha said smiling.

"Where you come from? How do you know my granddad?" Huey asked.

"Well I've known dad- I mean Robert for about 20 years, and I came from Chicago." Tasha said putting her bookmark in her book. "You want to know anything else?"

"No. it's just like I know you, that's all. What's your real name?" Huey asked while flipping through channels.

"Natasha Free-Wright, Natasha Wright." Tasha said hoping that Huey wouldn't notice her mistake.

"Mhhmmhm, ok. Do you know Marcus Freeman?" Huey asked looking at Tasha in the eyes.

"Yep, Me and Mark go way back!" Tasha said smiling looking in her book with a picture of her and Marcus.

"Do you know our mother? Because she had the same first name as you" Huey said looking at her.

"Yes I know her, well atleast I used to know Natasha. You know she loved yall very much, right? She just was going through some things at the moment. She just didn't want yall to see her suffer." Tasha said looking up from her book to the tv screen.

"If she cared, she would've let us know what was going on with her, instead of running off."Huey said with tears filling up in his eyes.

"Even if you don't remember her, you closer to her than you think." Tasha said getting up and walking to the door.

"How do you know?" Huey asked.

"I have a mother's instinct…Well I used to have one." Tasha said looking at Huey and then walking out the door.

**When 9:00 o'clock p.m. arrived Robert came in the guest room to talk to Tasha.**

"Hey Tasha, I know your leaving tomorrow, but don't you think you should tell the boys?" Robert asked sitting down on the bed.

"I don't have to now, I think it's coming to Huey anytime now. He's been asking questions, just like he did when he was little" Tasha said looking at Robert."You know Robert I called him poodle today, it just slipped out."

"Poodle? Oh my god, haven't heard anyone say that in a long time."Robert said laughing.

"I know, when he was a baby he had the biggest hair, and still do, and one time I put two ponytails on each side and from then on I called him poodle." Tasha said laughing.

"Speaking of hair, why did Riley get braids? If he takes them out and starts rocking a afro your gonna get a hard time." Tasha said while laughing.

"Yea…I know, that's why I always keep him braided up. And he kinda tricked me into letting him get them anyway." Robert chuckled.

"You know, I thank you Robert, for taking the boys in, helping me out, and everything." Tasha quickly got serious "I just wish things could be like they used to be. When me and Marcus was the happiest couple in Southside Chicago"

"Yea yall was the perfect match for each other, things gonna get better for you two and for the boys." Robert said looking at the picture of Tasha and Marcus.

"Well I'll talk to you in the morning, before you go. Love you Tasha." Robert said while tryna hold his tears back.

"Love you too Robert." Tasha said grabbing a pillow and laying on it "And you too Marcus, wherever you are." She said softly before drifting off to sleep.

**Later 11:00 o'clock**

"Yea, Marcus she's leaving tomorrow. She's really missing you." Robert said as he talked to his son Marcus Freeman.

"I miss her too, actually pops I love that woman, but I gotta know if she's truly clean." Marcus said roughly.

"She is, she still looks the same as she did when you first met." Robert said picking up his glasses and looking at a picture of him and Marcus when Marcus was 11 little holding up a fish.

"She does? Curly hair and everything?" Marcus said excitedly.

"Yep. Where are you Marcus?" Robert said getting off subject.

"I'm in Seattle right now, This army shit ain't really like I thought it would be, but I'm almost done though. Just give me another year, and I'm out this shit, I think some of these niggas are gay anyway." Marcus said laughing.

Huey got out of bed to go get a glass of water with Tasha's words still playing in his mind "You closer to her than you think" and went to see if Granddad is still awake "Grand" Huey quickly stopped his words and stopped to eavesdrop when he heard a man talking on the phone.

"You know Marcus, Riley act just like you, he reminds me of you when you were little. He's got the braids just like you, I'm still tryna convince Huey to cut that damn afro" Robert said laughing.

"Oh really? haha, well I gotta go pops, talk to you soon. Love you" Marcus said quickly.

"Love you to Marcus." Robert said hanging up the phone "Just wish I could tell the boys." He said softly.

Huey got up and quickly went back to bed angre "How could he be talking to our father and not tell me and Riley?" He thought to himself.

**Just wait till the next chapter…You ain't seen nothing yet!**

**To Be Continued…Chapter 3:The Confrontation **


	3. Chapter 3:The END

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Boondocks..**_I wish_

**Also I do not proof read, so just bare with me. ******

**DING-DONG!!**

As Huey walked down stairs to open the door for Caesar, Tasha walked passed him "Hey poodle." Tasha stopped to quickly correct her mistake "I mean Huey." "That was close." She thought to herself."Hey." Huey said running down the stairs and opening the door.

"What big Huey!" Caesar said giving him some dap."What up man, come in." Huey said closing the door behind him. "Yo man, I just wrote these new yo mama joke...oh hey." Caesar looking at Tasha coming in and sitting on the couch "Hey cutie." Tasha said smiling."Alright man let me hear them." Huey said looking impatient.

"Alright, yo mama so ugly when she joined an ugly contest, they said "Sorry, no professionals." Ok here's another one yo mama so black when the police shot at her in the dark the bullets came back with flashlights like "We can't find that bitch!" alright alright one more! Yo mama's so black, she was riding a motorcycle and got a ticket for tinted windows." Caesar said finishing up his jokes laughing.

Looking mad Tasha said "I don't think you should talk about his mother, but I got one. What's your name?" "Caesar." Caesar said putting his hat to the back.

"Alright Caesar I got a joke yo mama's so black, she looks like a picture of outer-space with no stars." Tasha said laughing.

"Alright, I got one…umm… give me a minute, damn!" Caesar said putting his face in his palms "What's your name? Your good." Caesar said laughing.

"Tasha." Huey said turning the tv on and putting it on the news channel.

"Are you Huey's mother or something?" Caesar said looking at Huey and Tasha back and forth.

"Nope. She's one of my granddad's friends." Huey said watching tv.

"Oh because yall kinda look alike." Caesar said looking at Tasha closely.

"Excuse me boys." Tasha said as she walked back upstairs.

"Aye granddad, I'm going out!" Riley said coming down stairs in his white hat, Ralph Lauren white polo shirt with the black horse, and black wrangler jeans, and Nike Airforces Ones.

"Where the hell you going, boy?" Granddad asked in the kitchen.

"Just over Thugnificent's crib right quick." Riley said walking out the door.

"Ay Huey I'll check you later, I gotta go write some more yo mama jokes so I can use on Tasha." Caesar said getting up off the couch."Alright man." Huey said giving Caesar some dap.

After Riley and Caesar left and granddad went upstairs to take his nap, Tasha came down stairs reading " Possessing the Secret of Joy "by Alice Walker.

"You like to ready?"Huey asked while arching his eyebrow.

"Yea, of course, it's always been a passion of mine." Tasha said smiling.

"Where you come from? How do you know my granddad?" Huey asked.

"Well I've known dad- I mean Robert for about 20 years, and I came from Chicago." Tasha said putting her bookmark in her book. "You want to know anything else?"

"No. it's just like I know you, that's all. What's your real name?" Huey asked while flipping through channels.

"Natasha Free-Wright, Natasha Wright." Tasha said hoping that Huey wouldn't notice her mistake.

"Mhhmmhm, ok. Do you know Marcus Freeman?" Huey asked looking at Tasha in the eyes.

"Yep, Me and Mark go way back!" Tasha said smiling looking in her book with a picture of her and Marcus.

"Do you know our mother? Because she had the same first name as you" Huey said looking at her.

"Yes I know her, well atleast I used to know Natasha. You know she loved yall very much, right? She just was going through some things at the moment. She just didn't want yall to see her suffer." Tasha said looking up from her book to the tv screen.

"If she cared, she would've let us know what was going on with her, instead of running off."Huey said with tears filling up in his eyes.

"Even if you don't remember her, you closer to her than you think." Tasha said getting up and walking to the door.

"How do you know?" Huey asked.

"I have a mother's instinct…Well I used to have one." Tasha said looking at Huey and then walking out the door.

**When 9:00 o'clock p.m. arrived Robert came in the guest room to talk to Tasha.**

"Hey Tasha, I know your leaving tomorrow, but don't you think you should tell the boys?" Robert asked sitting down on the bed.

"I don't have to now, I think it's coming to Huey anytime now. He's been asking questions, just like he did when he was little" Tasha said looking at Robert."You know Robert I called him poodle today, it just slipped out."

"Poodle? Oh my god, haven't heard anyone say that in a long time."Robert said laughing.

"I know, when he was a baby he had the biggest hair, and still do, and one time I put two ponytails on each side and from then on I called him poodle." Tasha said laughing.

"Speaking of hair, why did Riley get braids? If he takes them out and starts rocking a afro your gonna get a hard time." Tasha said while laughing.

"Yea…I know, that's why I always keep him braided up. And he kinda tricked me into letting him get them anyway." Robert chuckled.

"You know, I thank you Robert, for taking the boys in, helping me out, and everything." Tasha quickly got serious "I just wish things could be like they used to be. When me and Marcus was the happiest couple in Southside Chicago"

"Yea yall was the perfect match for each other, things gonna get better for you two and for the boys." Robert said looking at the picture of Tasha and Marcus.

"Well I'll talk to you in the morning, before you go. Love you Tasha." Robert said while tryna hold his tears back.

"Love you too Robert." Tasha said grabbing a pillow and laying on it "And you too Marcus, wherever you are." She said softly before drifting off to sleep.

**Later 11:00 o'clock**

"Yea, Marcus she's leaving tomorrow. She's really missing you." Robert said as he talked to his son Marcus Freeman.

"I miss her too, actually pops I love that woman, but I gotta know if she's truly clean." Marcus said roughly.

"She is, she still looks the same as she did when you first met." Robert said picking up his glasses and looking at a picture of him and Marcus when Marcus was 11 little holding up a fish.

"She does? Curly hair and everything?" Marcus said excitedly.

"Yep. Where are you Marcus?" Robert said getting off subject.

"I'm in Seattle right now, This army shit ain't really like I thought it would be, but I'm almost done though. Just give me another year, and I'm out this shit, I think some of these niggas are gay anyway." Marcus said laughing.

Huey got out of bed to go get a glass of water with Tasha's words still playing in his mind "You closer to her than you think" and went to see if Granddad is still awake "Grand" Huey quickly stopped his words and stopped to eavesdrop when he heard a man talking on the phone.

"You know Marcus, Riley act just like you, he reminds me of you when you were little. He's got the braids just like you, I'm still tryna convince Huey to cut that damn afro" Robert said laughing.

"Oh really? haha, well I gotta go pops, talk to you soon. Love you" Marcus said quickly.

"Love you to Marcus." Robert said hanging up the phone "Just wish I could tell the boys." He said softly.

Huey got up and quickly went back to bed angre "How could he be talking to our father and not tell me and Riley?" He thought to himself.

**Just wait till the next chapter…You ain't seen nothing yet!**

**To Be Continued…Chapter 3:The Confrontation **


End file.
